Moving In Together
by KurobaKaito30
Summary: Starts off when he's Conan and Kaito is his babysitter(he found out Kaito is Kid). Anyways, Conan moves in with Kaito tired of being babied by Ran and goes from there. It's a 2 shot and so it's not that long.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Conan(starts off or might stay;don't know yet) decides he wants to live with his babysitter(how him and Kaito meet)Kaito Nee-san. He has fallen for Kaito as Kid and as Kaito so he tells Ran that Kaito is a cousin or something.

Chapter 1=Live-In's

Kaito P.O.V

I had been babysitting for the Mauris for awhile. Needed the money to look after myself since Chikage was always traveling and I basically lived alone. Hakuba and the Nakamouris checked on me but that was the most I got for any relative check-ins. I opened the door and saw Ran talking deeply to Tentei-kun.

"Kaito is it true? Are you related to Conan?" she asked. I rose an eyebrow at him. "It is Ran Nee-chan?" he cried out.

" It is. Why" I asked. "Well lately we don't have the money to look after a teenager and a kid. It would help if you took him in." Kogoro said. "Oh. That's fine." I answered. I looked at Conan for an answer. We got on the bus. "What's going on?" I asked. "Ran treats me like I am 2 and you don't. I want to live with you." he said shrugging.

"I know your real age. Why treat a 17 year old like they are 2?" I asked. He even had the hormones of a normal teenager. I still remembered haveing my ass grabbed on the blymph(movie 14) but it made me sad. I doubt he cared. I was the theif and he was the detective after all.

"Home sweet home." I said getting to my place. I showed him all the rooms and lead him to the room he could use. "It's right next door to mine so if you need anything knock on my door or just enter." I said. He had already found out I was Kid.

-Flashback-

I was takeing him to the Periotte to have dinner when..."You're Kid aren't you, Kaito Nee-chan?" he asked. He sometimes called me "chan" instead of "kun" on purpose. I sighed ignoreing this and smiled useing my poker face. "Yes but out of costume I am just me and your normal babysitter. Ok, boya?" I answered. He shrugged at this. "I don't plan on handing you to the police ever so it's fine." he said.

That one surprised me.

-End of Flashback-

He looked around at all the pictures of me and my dad when I was little. "Where are the more modern pictures?" he asked. "My family is still stuck on the past at times after my dad died. Some of them are hurt about his death." I answered. "You probably heard about Toichi Kuroba's last performance."

"Yeah. He was a amazing magician and my mom's teacher! You're dad was the best one ever. Do you know he left the hardest puzzle ever for me and Ran in our school library when I was in my first childhood during elementary school?" Conan asked.

Conan P.O.V

He smiled. "That sounds like him." he said. "Conan my oaji died in front of my mom and me in that show. It's why she's never around and why there are a lot of old pictures around." he explained. "And why you almost always whear a poker face?" I added. "The Black Organization killed my dad. That's why. I can't let my gaurd down. I'm sorry." he said. He looked miserable at this. It reminded me of myself. I climbed onto his lap. "You can with me...if it means anything. I don't mind!" I said, smileing.

-A Couple of Weeks later-

Shinichi P.O.V

Haibara sent the permanent antidote and I was now myself. I had transferred to Edoka highschool. I had seen Hakuba try to wave me over when I entered but sat with Kaito and a girl who looked a lot like Ran. She smiled.

"Hi. I'm Aoko Nakamouri and I see you know Bakaito here." she said. "Yeah. I'm living with him at the moment." I said. Kaito made a rose appear out of nowhere and handed it to me but I had already seen his cheeks tint a light pink before he hid it away behind his poker face.

I smirked at this. So the theif liked me. I smiled at this. For I had liked him for quite awhile too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Confessions

Kaito P.O.V

I had a heist and was looking through a jewel when I felt cuffs on my wrist and soft lips capture mine. "I love you too, baka-theif and now that I have caught you...please be mine and no one elses? I hated it at the hotel when you kidnapped me(the 23rd movie), I hated watching that fake make-out with Ran on the blymph...I want you to be my theif and no one elses so please date me?" Shinichi asked me.

I turned a bright red. I had no idea he cared this much or that he got this jealous over the fake almost kisses and Ran KNEW that I was gay. She whispered it to me on the blymph and in the hotel.

I sighed at this and smiled. "Sure. I will go out with you, Shinichi." I said, smileing.

-A Couple of Days Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

We were now a couple. I smiled holding his hand as we entered the class. I captured his lips in a kiss. It would be Valentines day tomorrow. "What do you want to do tomorrow, Kaito?" I asked. "Not much. I see the day as unlucky." he answered. "How about movies and popcorn then?" I suggested. He probably got a stomach from too much chocolate. Kaito sometimes didn't use his head on simple things like junk food. Then a boy came up and handed him a box of chocolates.

There were roses decorated around it and stuff. "Um...Yuki. Kaito is with someone." Hakuba said. Hakuba knew Kaito only knew about the chocolates. "Here Shinichi you can have them." he said. I smiled. "Let's share them, Kai." I said, smileing.

Several students screamed at this. Probably fans. I wrapped my arms possessivly around his waist and sighed holding him. Kaito watched me. "You ok?" he asked. "Just happy you are a relax at home person on the 14th." I said smileing.

The End

Notes=It's a 2-shot. Kind of a love confession thingy. If you like it cool beans. If not ok. Wanted to write more Shinkai stuff. 


End file.
